


The Great Romances of Thedas

by Cowoline



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dragon 4ge Day, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: The Lucerni are creating unrest within the Magisterium, while enemies lurk in shadows. Finding allies is difficult, and by circumstances Altus Cassius Furnia is pulled into a conflict larger than any he could imagine.This story takes place in Tevinter after the end of Dragon Age Inquisition - Trespasser. It is my take on how a new protagonist could get introduced into the story.This story is made for Dragon 4ge day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for Dragon Age 4 is making me restless. So, lacking new content I present to you my attempt at a protagonist and companions for Dragon Age 4. All rights belong to BioWare, and some of the characters are their creation. This story was made for the Dragon Age event 2018. This story takes place in Tevinter after the end of Dragon Age Inquisition - Trespasser. It is my take on how a new protagonist could get introduced into the story.
> 
> Please let me know if you are interested in more Cassius adventures.

Magister Furnia and his son, Altus Cassius, walks into the Magisterium - neither of them noticed by their peers, and followed by their dwarven servant, Jerrik. These sophisticated men and women of the Magisterium are doing elaborate poses, and their voices are carried with a ferocity that reminds Cassius of fingernails on a blackboard. It all seems like the beginning of a bad joke. As usual, the unrest is related to - never started by - the Lucerni. Cassius chuckles at the display shaking his head as they walk towards their seats. Unlike the rest of the crowd, his father sits down calmly in his chair while Cassius remains standing at his side. His father, a slim elf with blazing red hair, which has started to turn grey, shakes his head at the ruckus with a frown, and grinds his cane between his hands. His lips press into a thin line, and when Cassius laughs his dagger eyes stares down his son. With a shrug, Cassius gestures towards the crowd.

“Look at them. It’s amusing.” 

“You would think so,” his father responds unamused. 

“It shouldn’t be possible,” Cassius rubs his red beard as he ponders.

“What?” Magister Furnia sneers.

“You’re much shorter than me, sitting down, and still you make me feel like I’m five years old barely reaching your waist.”

“Had you been five years old I would have been pulling your ear by now,” there is a hint of mirth in his voice.

“Had you not married a human my ears would still have been long enough for you to tug at.”

His father’s reaction is prompt, and Cassius rubs his thigh vigorously, where the cane hits him. He is about to make a snide remark, when a blonde woman dressed in blacks and blues takes the stand. Her very presence demands their attention rather than requesting it.

“Let us be civilized shall we?”

Her voice is clear, proud and sends trembles down his spine. It always does. He has seen her countless times as she addresses the Magisterium, but he is confident she doesn’t even know of his existence. He would have introduced himself to her long ago, but associating with her could cause... complications. He is the heir to a Tevinter Magister after all, and a Tevinter heir’s greatest responsibility is ensuring the family legacy continues.

“Maevaris Tilani,” he doesn’t realise he has uttered her name until his father looks at him with a discreet smirk.

“If you get saliva on my boot you’ll be cleaning the stables with the slaves for a month.”

Cassius’ mouth slams shut as a healthy blush consumes his face, and catches sight of the dwarf struggling not to laugh.

“Not a word, Jerrik.”

Tilani makes way for Magister Dorian Pavus. A man wearing white robes so pretentious they even rival Cassius red ones. 

“My fellow Magisters…”

Pavus stops mid sentence, and Cassius feels it too. The shift in the veil.

“Jerrik, get my father out of here.”

Without any argument his father follows his advice, and heads as fast as he can towards the large doors - Jerrik supporting him. Cassius feels the veil twist, and his attention turns to an darkhaired elf, casting a spell. He rushes towards her then knocks her over with a mind burst, but it’s too late. Dorian must have felt it too, because, he is at the elf’s side almost as quickly. The powerful mages scatter at the sight of Pride Demon like timid nugs.

“Well, that escalated quickly. Friend of yours?” Dorian quips looking up at the monstrosity forming before their eyes.

“Not yet at least. Let’s see how he feels after a few drinks,” Cassius grins as he releases his staff from the tie on his back.

“Oh, I already like you,” Dorian laughs at him before turning his attention to Maevaris, “ Mae, my dear, will you bind it while--”

“While you kill it and take all the glory?” she smirks, her slim hands already casting an elaborate spell, and when the creature fully manifests all three of them are engulfed by the heated battle.

The Pride Demon lashes out as Dorian and Cassius bombard it with spells and Maevaris attempts to contain it with glyphs. When she manages to get a proper magical hold it takes notice of her, and nothing Cassius or Dorian does seem to deter it. As the pride demon reaches for Maevaris, Cassius pushes her aside. The demon grabs him and lifts him into the air. 

“Kaffas!” he grunts struggling against its grip.

It holds him in front of its face. Its sinister cackle sends a chill down his spine, as he feels it rummage around in his head. Seeking his desire. Taunting his pride. He grabs the demon by the face and kisses it. Confused the demon pulls him away with a disgusted movement. He can no longer feel it pray on his thoughts.

“Come now, darling! We were just getting to know each other!” 

The cold radiates from him, and the demon drops him while shrieking in agony - its fist tainted by frostbite.

“No second date then?”

It howls in pure fury as it charges at him. Cassius fadesteps at the last possible moment making the Pride demon charge head first into the wall - its horns getting stuck in the process. The dwarf charges and lands his giant axe in the back of the demon’s skull. Blood flies everywhere. Only Maevaris prevents herself from being covered in it by raising a shield with a feminine twist of her hand. Cassius grins at his dwarven friend, who proudly strokes his blonde beard.

“Late as always, Jerrik.”

“Nonsense, lad. That was perfect timing!”

Maevaris looks at them with an somewhat amused expression, as she walks toward Dorian. Cassius meets her eyes, and he gives her his most charming smile.

“Don’t I get a kiss for my heroic efforts?”

She raises an eyebrow at him before releasing an amused huff.

“Considering where your lips just have been you’re lucky we’re even breathing the same air.”

“That  _ was  _ a rather unorthodox reaction. I never even saw Solas kiss a demon - and he had a unique fondness for spirits,” Dorian remarks and Cassius turns his attention -  _ reluctantly  _ \- away from Maevaris.

“Solas?”

“A former acquaintance.” 

“Aah, well…” Cassius feels his cheeks heat up, “Demons expect to be met with hostility, and have the unfortunate habit of reading minds. Surprising them with the unexpected is the key to overpowering a demon - in my experience at least.”

Dorian laughs as he covers his face with his palm.

“Maker preserve me! I can’t tell if you’re a genius or an imbecile.” 

Cassius shrugs, and hears a snort behind him. Without looking he knows Jerrik is trying not to laugh. He takes a step back, and places his foot on Jerrik’s toes -  _ hard _ .

“Ow!”

“Oh, do forgive me Jerrik. I didn’t see you there.”

Jerrik scowls up at him, while sitting on the floor nursing his toes.

“Sure ya’ did.”

Cassius shrugs.

“You’re so short. It’s easy to miss you.”

Cassius feels a desire to hide under the corpse of the pride demon. His embarrassment has to be clearly obvious, and Maevaris… well, Tilani looks anything but impressed as she speaks to him:

“Out of curiosity, have you ever attempted that “technique” on a Desire demon?”

Cassius rearranges his robes and walks by her - his smirk his only reply. He looks toward the elf, who tries to crawl away unseen. To prevent her leaving he steps on her robes and locks her in place with magic.

“Ah ah,” he wags his finger, “you can’t leave without allowing us to reimburse you for such a  _ generous  _ gift.”

Dorian steps up next to him and looks down at the elf.

“Who do you work for?”

“I don’t know. I was hired. The money was good, so I didn’t ask questions.”

“She’s an elf,” Maevaris notes as she walks up to them.

“My you have good eyesight. No wonder you’re a magister,” the elven woman snarks to which Maevaris rolls her eyes. She then leans against Dorian and speaks to him in a soft voice. Cassius is only just able to make out the words.

“Could Solas have sent her?”

Cassius makes it a point to remember that his name has already been mentioned twice.

“No, he would never allow anyone to use spirits in such a way. Remnant Venatori perhaps?”

“Venatori? I haven’t heard of them since the Inquisition. More likely the Qunari,” as soon as he says it Cassius wants to kick himself. “ _ Great! Now I can add eavesdropper to the first impression list. Maker! What’s wrong with me? _ ”

“I don’t work for the Qunari. I work for myself - as a mercenary,” the elf objects.

Something akin to pity forms in Maevaris expression, but Cassius hardly notices as his father returns - limping a little more than usual. He runs up to him and gives him his arm.

“Are you alright, father?”

“I’m fine, son. Don’t you worry,” his father pats Cassius arm as he takes it.

Magister Furnia smiles at Dorian and Maevaris as they approach.

“I knew that me announcing I would support the Lucerni would cause a stir, “ he looks at the demon on the ground,“this was not what I had in mind.”

“Nor I, I assure you,” Dorian grumbles giving the demon a disgusted look.

“I suggest we continue this conversation at my estate,” Furnia offers Tilani his arm.

“Sounds delightful,” Maevaris smiles at the older gentleman and takes his arm.

“Cassius, will you and Jerrik escort this,” he considers his words, “ _ informant _ of ours, to the Estate? You can join us afterward.” 

Cassius nods as Dorian and Maevaris leave with his father. He turns to see Jerrik helping their prisoner to her feet. Jerrik gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t sweat it, lad. She is trouble anyway.”

“After that display, no one will ever believe I was  _ ever _ married. I can already hear my father’s words “The men in our family have always carried our legacy with pride”,” Cassius grunts as he helps Jerrik.

Forcefully the young elven woman pulls her arm from his grasp.

“Alright, that’s enough! I’m not a dog!”

“How ‘bout a bitch?” Jerrik mumbles and the woman stomps hard on his good foot. Cassius can’t keep himself from laughing as the dwarf howls in pain.

“Listen, I didn’t want to get into all this trouble. If you can keep me out of prison - or whatever you have planned - I’ll help you find my employer.”

Cassius wipes a tear from his eye, but knows he will pay for his enjoyment later. Jerrik has a nasty talent for revenge.

“Agreed,” he puts his hand forward to shake hers. For a moment she hesitates, as if she is not certain what to make of it. With a small delicate smile she takes his hand.

“I’m Nola.”

Eventually, Cassius manages to find a carriage  - well, wagon technically - to take them home since his father left in theirs. They sit on the back of it, and while the others talk he stares dreamingly into the distance thinking of Tilani’s icy blue eyes. Jerrik looks closely at the elf.

“You’re not from around here. Tevinter I mean.”

“Really? What gave me away? The lack of superiority?”

Jerrik looks at Cassius and nods at her vigorously making her chuckle.

“So, how did you end up in Tevinter?”

Nola adjusts her robes and pulls her hood further down over her head.

“Have you been living under a rock the past few years? A mage blew up half a city and the circles started falling one by one. Did all that magically just pass you by?”

Jerrik scratches his beard and rubs his neck, before a small smile forms on his lips.

“Well, I was living in Orzammar at the time… so yes, under a rock.”

“Oh….” Nola pauses for a moment not meeting Jerrik’s eyes, “Well, when my circle fell my friends all wanted to fight the templars, but I decided to run instead.”

“Why?” Cassius interrupts baffled at what he is hearing. 

“Because, I would never have stood a chance. It’s not like the circle encouraged us to learn how to fight templars. That would have been counterproductive,”

“I saw what you did in there,” Jerrik objects, “You’re not exactly helpless,”

Nola’s face turns red as she hugs herself. She looks small. Ashamed. Not at all like the feisty woman they had met mere hours ago.

“That came later. You know, in the circles we would always imagine how great Tevinter was - the reality never seemed to really sink in,” she gives a deep sigh, “Anyway, when my circle fell my friends ran towards the fighting and I ran in the opposite direction.”

“You came here alone?”

“Yes.”

Jerrik turns his head down to watch her under the hood, and then Cassius sees it too. She is barely a woman. Elves always look younger than they are, but this young elf is a girl - a child few summers ago.

“I’m so sorry, lass.”

“Could be worse - I could have died with them.”

Cassius reaches for her and places his large pale hand on hers. He realises how tiny it is, “ _ She can’t have been old, when the circles fell, _ ”.

“We’ll make sure you’re safe,” he means to comfort her with a small smile, but she pulls back.

“I won’t be a slave!”

“No, no,” Cassius lifts his hands in submission, “We’ll get you a room with the servants. Just until this mess is sorted out.”

She nods quietly in agreement. When they reach the Estate, three children come running towards them.

“Master! Master Cassius!”

“Your slaves?” Nola growls.

Cassius ignores her and jumps off the cart. He kneels down and embrace all the children.

“So, what have you been up to, you little trouble makers?”

“Want to know if they’ve done their chores?” Nola snarls and Cassius can tell she is close to hitting him. He rolls his eyes and keeps his attention at the children.

“We cleaned the stables,” the girl explains as she gives Nola and uncomfortable look.

“Well, thank you my lovely,” Cassius smiles, “Did you remember to get a good breakfast this morning? And did you get a bath after the stables?”

“Yes,” one of the boys grumbles and Cassius laughs.

“Did you have your lessons?”

“Yes, we learned about Archon Hessarian today,” the other boy boasts.

“That sounds wonderful. Now, go feed the animals and then you get a nice supper. I’ll come down and hear all about tonight before bed.”

“Yes, Master Cassius!”

Cassius gets up as the children run off and he smirks down at Nola, who scratches her head.

“You were making sure they had a good day and were taken care of.”

“Not what you’d expect from an evil magister?” he winks at her.

“Well… No.”

“Most of our people here are servants. The children are slaves. Many of them sold, when they were  _ very  _ young. My father has been buying them since I was a child. We make sure they are fed, clothed, get skills they will need, when they’re adults, and get whatever limited education they will need. When they become adults they get the choice between remaining slaves or become servants.”

“You’d be surprised who many choose to remain as slaves,” Jerrik remarks.

He expects Nola to object. Despise him for his words and ask how he can justify slavery - because no matter how they wrap it up that is what it is. Ownership. He expects it because he has had  a similar debate with himself many times, but she remains quiet. He doesn’t notice Jerrik trying to get his attention in a discreet manner.

“Jerrik, make sure Nola has everything she needs--” when he turns Maevaris stands only a few feet from him. The way she smiles lets him know she just saw everything. 

“Come, lass. Let’s find ya’ some dinner,”

Jerrik puts his hand on Nola’s back and leads her away. Maevaris’ smile is constant as they walk away.

“Do you usually invite people to dinner, who tried to kill you?”

“Depends,” he smirks.

“On what?” her smile broadens.

“Assassins, never. Misguided and desperate children? Occasionally.”

“If she runs, it’s on your head,” she crosses her arms and gives him a warning look.

“Oh that’s fine. If I proved anything today it is that I obviously don’t have one.”

At that she laughs, then grins at him with a bit of pity in her blue eyes, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand. That’s when he notices the blood on her arm. He points at it.

“May I?”

She turns her head to look at it.

“Oh, that must have happened earlier. I didn’t even notice.”

Cassius reaches out and heals the scrape.

“I admit, I’m a little surprised you’re a healer. Few with so much influence in the Magisterium practice such things.”

“Are you assuming that healing can not be a way to power, Magister Tilani?”

“Not usually.”

“I strongly disagree. It merely depends on what you wish to accomplish. Much power can be found in aiding a damsel in distress for instance,” he winks at her with a charming smirk on his lips.

She shakes her head, but then looks behind him, where Dorian and his father are approaching. Dorian gives him his hand.

“It was a pleasure to meet you. Mae and I have to be going. But fear not, you will not have to go without my charming self for long. We will see each other again,” Dorian bows at Magister Furnia and Maevaris bids them both farewell.

Cassius rubs his face in frustration.

“It’s past Aurelia’s bedtime,” his father places a hand on his shoulder.

“I know when to put my own child to bed. But as it so happens, I do miss my little girl,” he starts to walk away, when his father grabs his arm.

“I know it hurts. It hurt to lose her mother, and being both a father and a mother is a task no one should have to bear alone. But do try not to make everything a farce simply to avoid the pain.”

A horde of harmful slurs and painful memories linger on Cassius tongue. The list of insults he could throw at his father would reach from one end of Thedas to the next. Instead he merely nods and walks into the house to his little girl.

 

* * *

 

Tired, Cassius walks down into the kitchen, where he at least has the joy of seeing the children being fed. He prefers it to sitting in an empty dining room with only his father for company. As much as he loves him the man he is distant and sometimes cold. He sits at the table and eats his dinner quietly, enjoying just listening to the life around him.

“So, what happened when you got here?” Jerrik asks as he hands Nola the bread.

“Why so interested?” Nola furrows her brow looking at him.

“Well, us “under a rock people” clearly need more information… and there is nothing worse than a half told story.”

Nola chuckles.

“Alright… I ended up in Minrathous. Alone and nothing to my name. What do you think happened?”

“Slavers got you?”

“Not as much got as I surrendered. Funny that if you get to a low enough point in your life, even slavery seems like a better life,” her eyes dart to the children, who are eating and talking happily.

That caught Cassius’ attention. She wasn’t a sort of person he would ever expect to submit to anyone.

“You turned yourself over to slavers… voluntarily?”

“I was cold, starving, and afraid.”

“But you are not a slave anymore. How did you get away?”

A wry grin forms on her face.

“Turns out that if you release a large enough Rage Demon even the most skilled magisters will be too busy containing it, to worry about a few slaves escaping.”

Jerrik and Cassius look at each other, before laughing at the irony of it all.

 

* * *

 

 

At the other end of Minrathous Maevaris and Dorian are sitting at his estate. A cloaked woman stands at the window looking into the street.

“Are you certain we can trust someone you just met today?”

“So suspicious. I don’t remember you having this much hesitation about me,” Dorian grins, “But I suppose I am far more charming.”

Maevaris rolls her eyes at him.

“He seems like a kind and honest man. You don’t meet many of those in Tevinter,” Maevaris smiles at the woman, “However, we should test him. Just to be on the safe side.”

“There is always Decius,” Dorian points out.

“Very well,” the woman answers, “Find a task for him. We will see how he does and then decide.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Cassius is going about his day as usual. He is taking care of his father’s affairs, and reading far too many documents for his liking. Only Nola and Jerrik’s chatter, while playing chess, keeps him entertained while sitting in the dull library.

“What about you?” Nola asks as she moves a pawn.

“What about me?”

“I told you my story. It’s time for me to collect. Pay up, dwarf.”

Jerrik scratches his beard pondering his next move.

“Alright... Well, I lived in Orzammar for the most of me life. We were in the lyrium trade.”

“You were with the Carta?”

“No, our business was legit. Profitable too.”

Nola frowns.

“Then how did you become a surface dwarf?”

Jerrik smirks and Cassius knows a snarky remark is hanging on the edge of the dwarfs lips.

“A mage blew up Kirkwall, mages and templars rebelled and suddenly the legit lyrium business wasn’t so stable anymore. Have ya’ had your head in the clouds all this time?”

“Touché,” Nola laughs.

They sit quietly for a few minutes before Nola starts talking again.

“I’m sorry about your business.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Jerrik sighs.

“Is that why you left Orzammar?”

“I didn’t as much leave as got kicked out. Too many creditors and the Chantry wasn’t buying the same amounts of lyrium anymore. It was either going to the surface or joining the Legion.”

“What happened then?”

“Well, the first thing I did was to tie myself to the nearest tree.”

Nola gives him a doubtful glare, and Cassius would have thought the dwarf was lying, but he has heard this tale before.

“You tied yourself to a tree?”

“I was afraid to fall up into the sky!” Jerrik throws his hands desperately into the air and Nola snorts before bursting out a laugh.

“Sorry, I know it isn’t funny.”

“Given enough time most situations like that are funny,” Jerrik chuckles.

Cassius blows on the ink and slams the book shut.

“I’ve had it with numbers for today. I’m going to see Aurelia. Jerrik, keep an eye on this one,” he points to Nola with a smirk, who sticks her tongue out at him, and Jerrik salutes him.

After managing the estate Cassius walks into the living room ready to play with his daughter. He stops in his tracks as he sees a blonde woman sitting on the floor with the toddler. His daughter’s red hair is roaring like the fire, and Maevaris braids it carefully as the girl talks.

“Kitty,” she points to the book in her hand.

“That’s right. Can you tell me what animal that is?”

The little girl looks up at her uncertain what to say.

“Pony,” Maevaris smiles and rubs her nose against Aurelia’s. She falls back laughing as Maevaris tickles her. When Aurelia sees him she tumbles over and runs to him. Cassius picks her up and kisses her cheek. Maevaris raises gracefully from the floor with a radiating smile.

“Magister Tilani, I wasn’t aware we were expecting you?”

“The servant informed me you wouldn’t be long, so I dismissed her. It’s so rare that I get to spend time with children,” she looks uncertain for a moment.

“As far as I’m concerned it’s wonderful to find a beautiful woman in your living room.”

“Quite the charmer aren’t you?”

“It has been known to happen,” he smirks at her and puts his daughter on the floor, “What can I do for you?”

“Dorian and I need a favour, and since you seem to have a fondness for damsels in distress,” she smirks as she refers to their conversation a few days before, “I thought you might help us.”

“Say the word,” as the words slip out he realises they are far too eager.

“We are hoping to sway a few Magisters to join the Lucerni. Have you heard of Magister Decius?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“He wants to support us, but he needs some help. He doesn’t want Dorian or me to get involved - too much notoriety. But you could help him on our behalf.”

Cassius narrows his eyes.

“Help him with what?”

Maevaris’ expression turns mournful.

“His daughter is missing.”

 

* * *

 

Cassius, Jerrik and Nola stands in an alley in the middle of Minrathous. Maevaris is suppose to join them there in disguise. For reasons he doesn’t know she insisted to be a part of it, even though Magister Decius isn’t suppose to know about it. Cassius keeps fiddling with his pocket watch.

“This is more than fashionably late,” he grumbles.

“Maybe she stood ya’ up?”

Nola smacks the dwarf on the shoulder, as Cassius groans his annoyance. Maevaris is a strong woman, a powerful mage and influential Magister. He shouldn’t be worried. But he is. Nola releases a big sigh - clearly bored out of her mind.

“So, Jerrik, how long were you tied to that tree?”

“Oh, three days, I think.”

“Three days?” she gives him a baffled look, “Why did you decide to untie yourself?”

“I didn’t. The inquisition had purchased  lumber rights in the area. The workers told me they would cut down the tree whether I was attached to it or not,” Jerrik rubs his neck as his cheeks gain colour. Nola holds both hands to her mouth as she snorts.

“You poor thing!”

“That would be much more convincing if you weren’t spewing crumbs at me,” Jerrik frowns.

Cassius sees a blonde walking toward them. Her hood is mostly up and her attire is that of a servant. It’s a good disguise, but Cassius flatters himself to think he would recognize her anywhere.

“My lady,” he nods as she approaches and hands her a slip of paper.

“No jewellery? Not even flowers or perfume. Cassius, you disappoint me. With the amount of advances you’ve been making, I was expecting chocolates at least by now. Lost your nerve?” there is a charming twinkle in her eyes before she turns her attention to the note.

He laughs.

“If I had thought such arbitrary gifts would impress you I would have showered you with them. Unfortunately for me, you’re not so easily swayed,”

Maevaris laughs at him, obviously unable to take him the least bit serious.

“My, are you so confident you claim to know my desires better than I do myself?”

“Not at all. However,” he steps closer to her, “It’s obvious that you’re a courageous woman with high morals and honour. You’re a good person, and that needs to be rewarded with far more than flowers or jewelry.”

The look she gives him is worth every amount of effort and every long moment he waited. She looks breathless as her chest heaves, but to his surprise he is unable to look at her and walks ahead.

“That’s all the information my father had on this man. Apparently, he has a rather profitable slaving business - dealing with children as young as three years old,” he can’t hide the resentment as he sneers, “Now let’s see how a man manages to “misplace” his own child.” 

“And yet you buy them,” Nola murmurs which makes something in his stomach turn.

They walk up to the big house and knock on the door. Maevaris keeps to the back, but neither the dwarf or elf provides much cover. It’s a smaller estate, but is exquisitely decorated. A guard approaches and prevents them from entering. Nola pulls her hood further down over her face.

“Could we get this business over with quickly? I don’t want to stay here a moment longer than I have to.”

“Great, the guard already looks like there’s a nug humping his leg,” Jerrik frowns and out of the corner of his eye, Cassius sees Maevaris grinning.

“Relax, we were invited after all,” Cassius hushes them as the guard walks up to them.

“State your business.”

“You know, I was just taking a stroll and thought I would admire the house up close. It really is a charming example of early Tevinter architecture.”

“I don’t have time for your attempts at humor. Get out!”

The guard gestures for them to leave, when Decius walks by the window. With excitement he opens the door.

“Ahh, you must be Pavus’ colleague! It’s a pleasure to meet you. He speaks very highly of you!”

“The pleasure is mine, Magister Decius,” Cassius bows, “These are my associates.” 

“Follow me into my study and we can talk more freely.”

Cassius and his companions follow Decius into his study, where he makes a motion for the guard not to follow.

“Now, I trust that what we will discuss here doesn’t leave this room.”

“Of course,” Cassius nods.

“It pains me, but a precarious situation has occurred regarding my daughter, Cilnia. She has been kidnapped, and I need you to retrieve her swiftly and safely.”

“How in the name of the Maker does a magister’s daughter get kidnapped?”

Cassius knows he needs to control his anger, but as a father himself he knows the lengths they must go through to protect their children. He should feel sympathy for him, but from what his father found out about this man Cassius already has no love for him. Decimus’ face turns red as he avoids his gaze.

“It is a cause of some... embarrassment. You see, the one responsible used to be one of my slaves and he is familiar with all of my enforcers. I can’t send my own men to retrieve her, unless I risk her getting harmed. But you can get close without arousing suspicion. Please, I can’t risk my daughter’s life.”

Cassius sighs.

“Tell me everything you know.”

“No one has seen her since last night. When one of the slaves entered her room this morning she was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of a break-in or struggle, so it must have been someone she knew. One of the other slaves did confess to seeing one of our former… slaves, around midnight.”

“Do you have a name?

Decimus shrugs; “I don’t recall. You know how it is with slaves, and he wasn’t with us long.”

“Alright then... Do you know where they might have gone?”

“We do have a warehouse near the harbour, but we haven’t used it for years. I would have sent men there, but if they  _ are  _ there I didn’t want to risk it.”

“I will find your daughter. I would like to start by seeing her room.”

“Of course. It’s right up stairs.”

Decimus shows them up the stairs, but doesn’t follow. 

“Is it just me, or is it strange that he doesn’t know the name of a former employee?” Jerrik points out.

“He’s not an employee. He’s a slave. Not everyone cares about the name of a horse as long as it pulls the wagon,” Nola replies with a shudder.

Inside the room Nola walks over to the window, while Jerrik searches under the bed. Maevaris turns to the desk and picks up a letter. She reads it and shakes her head before handing it to Cassius.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she ran away.”

Cassius reads the note.

 

“ _ To Magister Decius. _

 

_ I am pleased that we have been able to come to an accord regarding the joining of our two lines. My son, Altus Gallio Nemensiana, is eagerly awaiting to meet with your lovely daughter, when we are next in Minrathous. He is certain that they will get along splendidly, as am I. _

 

_ I expect that we will be able to settle our affairs here soon and visit you in a month's time, if this is agreeable to you? _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Caria Nemensiana _ “

 

Cassius looks around the room and notices how prestine it all looks.

“Decius was right. There is no sign of a break in.”

Maevaris nods.

“It seems she left willingly. Question is; why would she leave with a slave?”

“Maybe she was unconscious?” Cassius offers as he walks to the window.

Maevaris turns to the bookcase, and picks up the one not in its proper place.

“Now, what is this?” she pulls out the bookmark with a small satisfied smile, “Looks like a binding ritual. Was she summoning a demon?”

“Ancestors… If demons are involved, then I want a bigger cut!” Jerik groans as he keeps searching the floor and reaches underneath the bed, “Come here ya’ little bugger.”

He grabs a note and throws it at Cassius, but Maevaris catches it right in front of him.

“A note from Cilnia. Looks crumpled and torn.”

“Looks like it made someone angry,” Cassius offers as he looks at it over her shoulder.

“It says “I’m sorry father.”... I think there’s blood stains on this.”

Nola frowns as she walks towards them.

“Odd… I was expecting a ransom note, not an apology from the victim.”

Cassius rubs his beard. Everything about the situation feels wrong to him.

“There is something strange going on here. Decius is hiding something. Let’s see what is in that warehouse,” Cassius looks at Nola. Her wrists are cut and he knows as well as anyone, what kind of magic summons demons.

“Nola, could you try and see if you can find her?”

She frowns and tries to conceal her wrist.

“I don’t… never mind. There should be enough blood here… assuming it’s actually hers.” 

Nola’s magic intertwines with the blood on the page. He feels the magic the the blood stirring the note like a compass, as they quietly exit the mansion.

After half an hour they do in fact reach the warehouse, which only makes Cassius more uneasy. Nola walks towards the door and gestures for them to follow.   
“In here.”

As they enter a warehouse they see a young man standing in the middle of the room. He turns as he hears them. His eyes flash, and they all draw out their weapons.

“Wait, you’re a demon!”

The man looks infuriated.

“You should not have come here!”

The man turns into a rage demon and attacks. Maevaris casts runes on the floor, while Nola and Jerrik go head to head with the demon. Cassius casts as many frost spells as he knows - damaging the creature as much as he can. It fatigues quicker than Cassius expects, and as he walks toward it the demon lays on the ground - wounded, but is still alive. They turn when a young woman cries out and steps in front of the demon.

“No! Don’t harm him!”

“Stay away, my love.”

“I won’t let them kill you,” her eyes doesn’t waver from Cassius.

Cassius rubs his face for a moment.

“My love?”

“Oh darling, you didn’t…” Maevaris cringes, “And I thought  _ I _ had poor taste in men.”

“I’ll never think of demon worshipping the same way again,” Jerrik added wide eyed.

The girl continues to stare down Cassius.

“My father sent you, didn’t he? It’s not what you think.”

“Sure it’s not. I’m surprised it’s not a desire demon. Isn’t love supposed to make you more… friendly?”

“Please, just let me explain.”

The demon reaches for her hand.

“You’re wasting your breath. They will never understand.”

She kneels down next to him.

“Shh, Lyall. Save your strength,” she turns and looks up at Cassius, “When I was a little girl, a rival tried to have my father assassinated. As part of the distraction they severed the binding on the demons my father had leashed. Most of them began killing servants and destroying everything around them, but Lyall protected me from the demons  _ and  _ the mercenaries,” she turns to look at the demon, “He stayed with me until I was safe and I grew up knowing him. We became friends - later more than that. But my father doesn’t approve, of course. He says it’s unnatural.”

Cassius rolls his eyes.

“Sure, because nothing says love like a demon gutting people and removing their entrails.”

Lyall changes back into a young man still on the ground.

“I would never harm her. I simply want to protect her… keep her safe.”

Cassius rubs his forehead.

“Listen, your father…”

“Is a tyrant!” Cilnia screams.

“He enslaved Lyall for  _ years _ , even after he saved me, “she kneels down next to the demon and sighs, “Imagine a man, who has never seen his own reflection or heard an echo. He goes into a cave filled with crystals and suddenly he sees movement, so he pulls out his bow. He walks around looking for the thing he saw. He thinks he hears movement and gets more and more tense. He doesn’t know that the sound he hears is an echo of his own footsteps. When he comes across a reflective surface he doesn’t recognize it. All he sees is another man aiming an arrow at him - so he shoots him and the arrow bounces back--”

“- killing him,” Maevaris finishes.

Cilnia nods.

“That is how we react to spirits and demons. But they are part of us. A reflection of who we are. And instinctively they know this, why else would so many attempt to cross the veil? What we feel for each other isn’t wrong or unnatural. He belongs here - and I belong with him.”

“I found a binding ritual in your room…” Cassius points out.

“It was the one my father used to bind Lyall. I needed it to free him from it. Please, we don’t mean to harm anyone, just to be free of my father’s control.”

“She isn’t possessed or mind controlled. Whatever she did, she did of her own free will,” Nola points out looking at the girl.

“Not that I don’t understand wantin’ to break free from ya’ parents, but this girl is obviously an archdemon short of a blight,” Jerrik ads.

Lyall strokes Cilnia’s cheek lovingly.

“Do what you will with me. Just don’t make Cilnia go back to her father. Her safety is all that matters.”

For a long moment Cassius stares at them. He would have thought Maevaris to take action on this, but she remains quiet while she watches him rather than the demon. He thinks of his own little girl and about what freedom means. Reluctantly, he puts weapons away.

“You father will never stop hunting you. You won’t be accepted anywhere,”

Cilnia smiles and nods at him.

“We’ll go somewhere remote and far away. Thank you. We will never forget this.”

 

* * *

 

 

They have all been quiet since they left the warehouse. Cassius is not sure he made the right choice, and neither are his companions. It’s too late now, however, and all he can do is make sure that he honours his promise to Cilnia. When they arrive back at Decius’ estate, Decius looks both confused and angry.

“Where is my daughter?”

“I tracked her to the warehouse, but she was nowhere to be found. It seems that she left Minrathous on a ship early this morning.”

“Then she’s gone..” he whimpers before fury overtakes him, “Your father will hear of this! Now get out of my home!”

Outside Cassius releases a long deep breath.

“Well, I could not have messed that up anymore if I tried,” he gives a pained chuckle.

He feels Maevaris’ hand on his shoulder - comforting him.

“You didn’t do as poorly as you think.”

“How so?” he looks down at her and she seems to be pondering her answer.

“You just proved you are above corruption, that you can think on your feet and that you put what you believe is right above, what will give you power.”

She gives him a look he can’t quite place, but it makes him uncomfortable.

“Are you trying to make me blush?” he smirks, but she seems unaffected.

“Jerrik, Nola, we’ll see you later,” she instructs and rests a finger on Cassius’ chest, “You, come with me.”

They arrive at a large estate that Cassius knows belongs to Dorian - from reputation as this is the first time he has ever been there. He follows Maevaris in to a small sitting room, where they’re met by Dorian and a female elf with one arm. He notes that she is rather beautiful, but also looks very sad despite her smile.

“Cassius, there you are. This is my friend, Lavellan,” Dorian smiles and leads her forward.

“As in _ Inquisitor Lavellan _ ?”

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Dorian praises you, which is rare. Usually all praise coming from him is about himself,” she chuckles and Cassius laughs.

“Remind me, why we’re friends again?” Dorian grunts.

“Because, I know all your secrets and you can’t afford not to be,” the smile she gives him is positively devious and Dorian grins back at her.

“So, why the introduction?” Cassius asks looking at all of them.

“You mean other than to figure out how your new friend manage to unleash a demon inside the magisterium - not to mention why?” Dorian quirks a smile, “You were right by the way. Qunari Ben Hassrath had her do it. I guess not even they wanted to release a Sarabass within those walls.”

Maevaris steps forward and takes his arm.

“I’m afraid today was a bit of a ruse. We need someone to help us, and we needed to make sure we found someone we could trust,” Maevaris strokes his arm as if she meant to soften a verbal blow.

“So, that whole mess was fake?”

“Oh no, that mess did indeed need fixing. We were interested in how you would do it,” Dorian reaches for a bottle of wine and pours it into four glasses.

“And you proved yourself. If you’re willing we could use your help again,” Lavellan looks at him - all mirth gone from her face.

“Help with what?”

Dorian hands him a glass of wine.

“Tell me, Cassius, what do you know of the Dread Wolf?”


	3. Epilogue

_Several months later_

    There is a pleasant sound of music in the air, as Lavellan stares into the water of the grand Tevinter basin. It has been years and still seeing her reflection without the vallaslin is painful. Not that she regrets it’s removal  - what it represented disgusts her. No, what aches is the memory of just how much Solas loves her. How much she loves him. The notion that he at that moment had been close to revealing everything to her. Had he told her, would he had given up on his plans? Would she have been able to stop him? She feels a desire to pray for him. Somehow seek help, and hope that he is not beyond reach. She glances into the water and sees a large white wolf behind her, but she doesn’t turn. Instead she closes her eyes and senses its warmth.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” it whispers.

She takes another trembled breath without opening her eyes.

“Please, let it not be too late.”

She hears a cough and looks up. Cassius is standing on the other side of the pond and the wolf’s reflection is gone. His nature is a charming, humorous, and unpredictable. Everything he does is done by a whim - and he is her last hope. If she ever needed to pray for assistance now would be the time. She chuckles to herself and Cassius smiles.

“What’s so funny?”

“The unpredictable nature of fate,” she continues to chuckle, while his expression turns confused, “Tell me, who do you pray to, when you learn your Gods were not gods at all?”

He casually sits down next to her.

“Well, I’m a magister,” he looks at her seriously, “so, naturally I expect people to worship me,” he chuckles and she rolls her eyes at him. To her surprise something about him turns sincere.

“Honestly, I don’t pray. I believe we win only when we refuse to give up, and that when we stumble we take a breath and try again.”

Lavellan looks at him and remembers her telling Solas something similar once. She touches what is left of her arm and feel her eyes sting a little.

“You loved him very much didn’t you?”

She is taken aback by the question. Cassius is usually not this personal, but the honesty in his eyes makes her give him a sad nod. He glances up and she notices him looking at Maevaris, who can be seen in the library inside the house.

“Was it worth it?”

Lavellan stands up and looks into the pond. Tender grey eyes observe her. A gentle voice guides her. A serene presence gives her comfort. She smiles at Cassius.

“ _Absolutely_.”

She pats his back before she walks away. With new determination, Cassius stands up and walks toward the library.

Maevaris is standing in the study going over whatever lore she can find. Anything to solve the mystery of how Solas plans on tearing the veil asunder and how to prevent it. Jerrik’s lute can be heard outside - a lovely tune that makes Maevaris smile. It makes Cassius’ heart ache as most days it seems like she has forgotten how to. He surprises her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his arms, as he starts to dance with her. She giggles as she surrenders to him. Another thing he believes she has almost forgotten how to do. He loves having her in his arms. It almost never happens. She pushes him away, and as of yet he hasn’t even kissed her. He knows why. Both of them widowed-- no explanation is necessary. He sways her from side to side with a charming smile.

“The Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair. The Champion of Kirkwall and Anders the Rebel. The Inquisitor and the Dread Wolf himself. Just think, we could be the next great romance of Thedas.”

She laughs at him. It’s obvious to him that she doesn’t quite trust his words - she doesn’t dare to.

“Those are all rather tragic, darling. I have had enough of that for a lifetime,” she smiles, but even so he sees the hurt in her eyes. She hides it masterfully, and it is one of the traits he admires the most.

“No faith in a love that conquers all?”

She rolls her eyes.

“Festis bei umo canavarum!”

“I can’t help myself. I’m enchanted.”

Though she shakes her head she laughs. He stops the dance and looks down at her.

“I can’t resist you…” his breathing gets heavier, “I don’t want to.”

“If you knew--”

He interupts her with a stolen kiss that takes her by surprise. Her lips are soft, and the sweet scent of her perfume sends his head spinning. She turns in his embrace ready to move away. He gently holds her in place, her back pressed against his chest, and she doesn’t resist. His lips press against her ear.

    “This is Tevinter - gossip travels fast. I know all about your past. I have always known. But can you guess what else I know?”

“Do enlighten me.”

There is a challenge in the way she says it and his smile broadens.

“Mae, you are the most fascinating, confident and beautiful woman I have ever met,” he pulls back to look down into her eyes, “And Maker save me, I’ve fallen in love with you,”

Her answer is but a whisper; “Amatus…”

 


End file.
